


Podfic: Ear Candy Meet Nose Candy

by one_blue_eye



Series: Half Way Out of the Dark [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Present Tense, Read by the Author, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_blue_eye/pseuds/one_blue_eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is forced to attend a week of meetings at Torchwood One. While he's stuck in London, Ianto is stuck in Cardiff, attending his sister's husband's brother's wedding. Poor frustrated, sexless Jack runs into John and Sherlock at the end of a very long day and sparks fly. John is delighted when Sherlock meets someone he can't deduce. Sherlock, is not. This is a Sherlock/Torchwood crossover. Obviously.</p><p>What would you do to keep your John safe [i.e. away from Jack Harkness]?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Ear Candy Meet Nose Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ear Candy Meet Nose Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577720) by [one_blue_eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_blue_eye/pseuds/one_blue_eye). 



Written text for the entire story is approximately 16,000 words

Audio file compiled [so far]: Short Introduction, Chapter One, Chapter Two,

MP3 format: runs about 30 minutes [36.6MB] - hosted somewhere on my google drive: [follow link](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B-MpL1Xez217S2g2NUYtSFBibjQ)

 

I've tried to   ~~Here is an~~ embed ~~ded~~  the media player recommended by AO3 support however... it keeps disapearing???

 

This is the first time I've ever made a podfic so please be kind. If you're mean I'll most likely cry. Long and hard.  
If you think it's any good and worth doing the rest please let me know. Otherwise, I can scrap it if it sucks.  
Ha! Ha! I'm sure you can come up with a way to say it sucks in a nice way... *grinning madly*  
-Blue


End file.
